LA HISTORIA CONTINUA
by joescriptora
Summary: Esta es la historia de la vuelta de la familia Kuchiki-Kurosaki a Karakura después de haber estado 20 años sin visitarla. ¿Que habrá cambiado? ¿Que sucederá? ¿Por que han vuelto a Karakura?
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA PANDI:**

**ESTA HISTORIA SE ME OCURRIÓ EN UNA TARDE MIENTRAS ESCHUCHABA MÚSICA ( EN VEZ DE ESTUDIAR O PREPARAR MI TESIS) **

**¡BUENO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE!**

**BLEACH NO ES MIO ES DE TITE KUBO.**

**CAP 1: LA DESPEDIDA**

Una chica de largos cabellos anaranjados y grandes ojos violáceos, miraba con tristeza el jardín de la casa donde se había criado, y no pudo evitar derramar una pequeña lagrima que corrió mejilla abajo.

Toc, toc, toc – alguien toco a la puerta.

-Adelante

-Hola Hikari – dijo Akito un chico de 1'80m, tenía el pelo negro y unos grandes ojos grisáceos.

-Akito, gracias por venir a despedirte – dijo Hikari mientras lo abrazaba.

Akito se colocó su mano en el rostro de Hikari y cogió el mechón de cabello que la caía por el rostro, colocándolo detrás de la oreja.

-Te queda muy bien, así, suelto….

-Gracias, pero creo que debería cortármelo….

-¿Qué dices? Con ese color tan impresionante, como te lo cortes dejo de hablarte y sobretodo dejo de hace esto – dijo Akito acercándose y besándola con una dulzura inimaginable.

Ella paso sus manos por su cuello impidiendo que se separara de sus labios y siguieron así hasta que les falto aire.

-Así que resulta que estás conmigo por el color de mi pelo, yo siempre dijo que era por mi poder… soy mucho más fuerte que tu…

-¿Me estas retando?

-Mmmm…. Deja que me lo piense….Si – dijo coqueta Hikari.

-Creo que no me ha quedado muy claro – dijo Akito sujetándola por la cintura y volviéndola a besar con fuerza.

-¿Entonces quedamos como siempre? ¿Al salir en tu campo de entreno? – pregunto Akito recorriendo el cuello de Hikari, al no obtener respuesta levanto la cabeza y se encontró con los ojos de Hikari llenos de lágrimas.

-Yo…no… ja... No estaré aquí a esa hora.

Akito se dio una bofetada mental.

-¡Mierda! Akito lo que me has hecho hacer, sabes que no me gusta llorar imagínate que pensaría mi tío.

-Soy más fuerte que él, si te dice algo le parto la cara.

-No, no me quiero ir.

-Gracias.

-¿Por?

-Desde que me enteré de os ibais tu siempre has estado dacuerdo sonriendo y diciendo que volverías en seguida, y ahora por primera vez muestras tus verdaderos sentimientos, me los muestras a mí, me siento muy alagado… La gran Kuchiki, abriendo su corazón te parece buen titular para que se lo de a Yuko, seguro que hace un reportaje memorable.

-Idiota, que te parece: chico duro, se muestra dulce con su novia, si su novia.

-Quien era esa que decía que no quería que nadie supiera lo nuestro, porque ella era un Kuchiki.

-Oh ahora que ve que me va a perder decide que me quiere marcar. Pero claro él puede seguir ligando con Aki.

-Aki es la hija del jefe de mi padre y de mi madre.

-Aki también es la hija del jefe de mi padre y de mi madre. Pero yo no la voy besando por los sitios.

-Oh por favor Hikari la bese hace 6 años.

-Vete a la mierda, sal de mi habitación, por favor.

-¿Esto va a quedar así?

-Prefiero ir me enfadada que…

-Te amo Hikari Kuchiki-Kurosaki, pero Aki besa de muerte, aunque sus besos no son nada con la droga que me das – dijo acercando se y besándola de nuevo.

-Idiota, Anda vete antes de que se me pase el enfado.

-De acuerdo enana

-No por favor no me digas así me recuerda demasiado a mi madre y a mi padre – dijo Hikari poniendo cara de asco.

-Hasta pronto, Akito.

-¿Volverás?

-¿I tú? ¿Me vendrás a ver?

-Hasta la vista, Peque.

_Adiós Akito Zaraki, creo que te amo._

….

-¿Kei – sama?

Una chica de aproximadamente 20 años tocaba con sutileza a la puerta del susodicho.

-Ah, hola, Kimiko, pasa por favor – dijo Kei caballerosamente.

Kei, había heredado altura de su padre y llegaba a sus 16 años a altura de 1'79m, tenía el pelo negro y tan despeinado como su padre, sus ojos eran de un marrón caramelo irresistibles y tenía un cuerpo muy buen formado para su edad. En conjunto un chico atractivo, muy atractivo.

- ¿Señor me quería para algo?

- Solo para admirar la belleza que desprendes, Kimiko

- Oh señor, que amable que es usted…

- No soy amable, solo digo lo que veo.

-¿Quiere ver más? – dijo Kimoko desabrochándose el kimono, dejando ver su torneado cuerpo.

Kei se acercó utilizando el shompo, y empezó a besar sus labios pasionalmente.

-Oh, Kei-sama, besa demasiado bien…. – dijo entre suspiros.

-Calla y sigue.

De repente la puerta se abrió dejando a los dos adolescentes medio desnudos a la vista de su visitante.

- Oh dios mío, Kei, ¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto?

-Lo siento Kaiya te dije que no era chico de una misma mujer.

-No soy Kaiya.

-Ah.

-No te acuerdas.

-Paso a principios de la semana pasada, soy Hoshi.

-A claro Hoshi, eso fue increíble… ¿Te quieres unir?

-Por quien me has tomado, imbécil, me largo y tú, la nueva, yo de ti desaparecería, antes de llegar más lejos, con este cabrón de mierda.

Kimiko se levantó hecha un mar de lágrimas y salió lo más rápido que pudo de la habitación detrás de ella salió una satisfecha Hoshi dándole antes de irse unas suaves palmaditas en la espalda.

Aún no había acabado de arreglarse cuando un cabreado Ichigo entro en su habitación.

-¿Otra? ¿Cuantas llevas hijo? ¿10? ¿20? ¿O acaso quieres acabar con el servicio de la casa? ¿Sabes lo que nos cuesta encontrar a una asistenta?

-Ichigo? – dijo una mujer flacucha, aspecto demarcado.

-Rukia, ve a echarte te sentara bien salimos dentro de poco.

-¿Ichigo, que está pasando, que eran esos gritos?

-Nada mama, una sirvienta que ha decidido dejarnos.

-Kei, piensa que en Karakura no tendremos sirvientas a las que molestar y deberás respetar a tus compañeras de clase a las que soportaras por lo menos 2 años. Allí no tienes ningún poder.

-Mama, lo siento, me provoco.

-Ven aquí cielo – dijo Rukia abrazándolo cariñosamente antes de salir por la puerta a descansar.

-Eres la debilidad de tu madre.

-No, yo antes era su debilidad, ahora si debilidad es Yukiko.

- Kei, tu hermana está al borde de la muerte ¿y tú tienes celos de ella?

- Papa, todos sabemos que cuando os dijeron que Yukiko no tenía poder espiritual y debía regresar al mundo humano o sino moriría, te pusiste más que contento, no pensaste en nosotros, me falta 1 año para ser shinigami y a Hikari también, pero tu prefieres ir al mundo humano y hasta que a Yukiko despierte su poder espiritual, tendremos que quedarnos ahí. Y lo más importante, haces que mama, abandone todo lo que conoce y ama, porque estar 3 meses en la tierra no te prepara para una vida ahí.

- Prefieres que tu madre se pase el día delante de la cuna de tu hermana, llorando en silencio… si no quieres venir tienes todo el derecho de quedarte aquí, en casa de tu tío, pero dudo que puedas seguir con el ritmo de vida que llevas ahora. Que te ha pasado hijo antes no eras así….

- Papa, la gente madura, me estoy haciendo mayor. Y ahora por favor sal de mi habitación y si quieres controlar a alguien controla a Hikari que ella os hace mucho caso siempre.

…..

Ichigo salió deprimido de la habitación de su hijo y utilizo el shompo para llegar a su habitación lo más rápido posible. Pico con cuidado antes de entrar i encontrar a su mujer con la mirada perdida.

- Que hemos hecho mal Ichigo? Te acuerdas de lo dulce que era cuando era pequeño, su grandes ojos mirándonos y preguntando cuando sería un shinigami como nosotros, y ahora cada vez que lo veo, ahí tirándose a las sirvientas… lo hecho de menos…

- Nada Rukia, hemos sido los mejores, has visto a Hikari? Es buena, inteligente, respetuosa, fuerte… ¡Es como tú! I tu eres la mejor.

- Gracias Ichigo, está claro que Kei ha salido a tu padre... – dijo Rukia entre risas.

- Ahora en el mundo humano se dará cuenta de que no puede ir por ahí haciéndose el señorito, y creo que lo va aprender a las malas.

- ¿Y qué hacemos con Hikari?

- ¿Qué hacemos?

- Ichigo no me digas que no te has dado cuenta, des de que se enteró que nos íbamos, la he visto mucho más decaída, deja aquí todo lo que conoce…

- Para mí está bien no me gusta que se relacione con Akito, es igualito a su padre, cuando los dos se ponen a pelear no hay quien los pare… y creo que Akito le gusta Hikari.

- ¿Te pones celoso de que tu hija admire alguien que no eres tú?

- No, me cabreo porque vamos a tener que casar a nuestra hija con un noble estirado…

- ¿Ichigo ya sacas el tema de nuevo?, ni-sama hablo con el consejo y este digo que se estudiaría el hecho de que nuestra hija se pueda casar con quien quiera.

- Tú te tuviste que casar con un noble.

- Yo me case con el mejor noble que podía esperar – dijo Rukia mientras empezaba a besar a Ichigo.

- Rukia, basta, deberíamos descansar…

- ¿Qué te pasa? Nunca te pierdes una sesión de besos.

- ¿Rukia, serás feliz en el mundo humano? ¿I los chicos?

- Ya hablamos de esto, yo no quiero que nuestra familia se desintegre, además es una nueva experiencia para los chicos.

- Te quiero enana.

- Yo también te quiero fresita-kun.

…..

Amaneció un nuevo día en la sociedad de almas, brillaba el sol, pero los shinigamis no estaban muy alegres, hoy perdían a 2 de sus mejores capitanes y no sabían cuando volverían.

La puerta del senkaimon estaba abierta y la familia Kuchiki estaba lista para partir.

Hikari estaba rodeada de sus mejores amigos: Haruki Ichimaru, Tadashi Izuru, So Zaraki, Minori Hiroshima y Kotone Miyamoto.

- Qué raro que mi hermano aun no esté aquí – comento So un chico de 15 años con largos cabellos negros recogidos y grandes ojos azules, era muy parecido a su hermano, con la simple diferencia de que él era mucho más abierto con la gente.

- ¡Será idiota! - dijo Tadashi un chico de cabellos rubios y ojos azules bastante alto lanzando maldiciones al aire.

- Debe de estar con Aki – dijo Haruki una chica de ojos azules y cortos cabellos dorados, cuya virtud era de decir todo lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza sin importar las consecuencias.

Minori, una chica de cortos cabellos negros colpeo a Haruki en el estómago.

- ¿No te puedes callar, nunca?

- ¡Basta! Acaso no sabéis comportaos, hoy es la despedida de Hikari, ni tal solo hoy dejareis de discutir – dijo Kotone alzando la voz.

- Hikari…..– dijo Minori empezando a llorar.

- Chicos, vamos, volveré en seguida – dijo Hikari abrazando a todo el grupo.

- Hikari, es hora de irnos – dijo Ichigo.

-Adiós chicos, hasta pronto – dijo Hikari.

Kei cruzo la puerta, no sin antes mirar a todo el grupo de féminas que babeaban y gritaban su nombre.

Rukia cruzo la puerta abrazando el pequeño cuerpo de su hija Yukiko.

Hikari cruzo la puerta mirando disimuladamente si Akito había aparecido, como sospechaba, no estaba allí…

Ichigo cruzo la puerta mirando a todos los presentes y prometiendo con la mirada que volvería pronto.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Nos leemos pronto Pandi.**


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLA PANDI!**

**AQUÍ LES DEJO EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO, ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN.**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS: **

** .1: GRACIAS POR DEJAR TU REVIEW, ME ANIMO A CONTINUAR.**

**BUENO HE TENIDO LA IDEA DE ESCRIBIR PEQUEÑAS HISTORIAS DE ESTA FAMILIA SIN TENER NINGUNA RELACION CON ESTA HISTORIA, NO SE SI ME ENTIENDEN… BUENO POR LOS QUE LO HAN HECHO (ME EXPLICO MUY MAL) ¿QUE LES PARECE LA IDEA? DEJEN UN REVIEW Y ME LO CUENTAN.**

**BLEACH ES DE TITE KUBO NO ES MIO, SI LO FUERA….**

**AQUÍ VA EL CAP:**

**CAP 2: NUEVA VIDA**

En una pequeña casa a las afueras de Karakura el reloj cambio de 4:5 una alarma despertó a todos los inquilinos de la casa.

Bip,bip,bip.

-Ichigo, apaga la maldita alarma – dijo una cabreada Rukia mientras coleaba salvajemente a su marido.

-Maldita enana, ayer la puse en la cómoda.

-No recuerdas que no tengo lámpara, pretendes que vaya a oscuras por la habitación llena de cosas, ENCIENDE LA MALDITA LUZ – dijo Rukia elevando al máximo el tono de voz.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y por ella se asomaron los rostros enfadados y somnolientos de sus tres preciosos hijos.

-¿Mama se puede saber que es tanto grito? – pregunto Kei que sujetaba a la pequeña Yukiko.

-Que vuestro idiota padre no quiere encender la luz.

-Grrrr – fue lo único que obtuvieron del dormido Ichigo.

-Que numero por nada, ya la enciendo yo des de aquí – dijo Hikari moviéndose a tientas por la habitación.

-Hikari, NO – dijo Rukia, pero era demasiado tarde se oyó un estruendo que acabo de despertar a los vecinos que aun conseguían seguir dormidos.

Hikari había tropezado con una caja llena de ropa mal puesta, perdiendo el equilibrio acabo encima de los utensilios de cocina que ahora yacían desparramados por el suelo de la habitación.

-¡Mama! ¿Se puede saber que hacen los utensilios de cocina aquí?

-Cariño, nos acabamos de mudar… no hemos tenido tiempo…

-Yo ya tengo todo colocado y bien puesto.

-Porqué tu eres idiota – dijo Kei mirando maliciosamente a su hermana.

-¿Que has dicho imbécil?

-Nada, nada…. Que si se enfada nos la monta…

-Ven aquí pedazo de… - dijo Hikari mientras se abalanzaba en encima de Kei y empezaba a golpearle.

-Eres mucho más pequeña que yo…. ¿Qué más tienes?

La cara de Hikari es estaba tornando de color rojo y tenía el ceño tan fruncido como su padre. Una fugaz idea paso por la mente Hikari, sonrió y dirigió su rodilla hasta cierto lugar sensible del pelinegro.

-Ahh…. – dijo Kei mientras se colocaba en posición fetal.

-¡Chicos basta! Kei discúlpate con tu hermana, Hikari ve a por hielo y pídele perdón a tu hermano, AHORA – dijo Rukia bastante cabreada mientras intentaba localizar con la mirada la alarma que aún seguía sonando.

Bip,bip,bip.

Ichigo se levantó malhumorado.

-¿Acaso nadie va a apagar la alarma?

Kei dirigió su mano hacia el reloj y con un suave movimiento envió una esfera de luz hacia el reloj, este en menos de un milisegundo se convirtió en una pequeña montaña de polvo.

-Kei, si cada vez que hemos de apagar algo nos lo cargamos creo que tendremos muchos gastos.

…..

A la mañana siguiente.

Rukia abrió los ojos lentamente, la luz del sol inundaba la habitación, dio un parte vueltas antes de colocar los pies en el suelo y contemplar a su marido y a su hija que dormían como troncos. Entonces un pensamiento le asalto, bajo tan rápido como pudo y comprobó con horror que no iba desencaminada.

-NIÑOS, ICHIGO, ES MUY TARDE DESPIERTEN.

Rukia subió a la habitación y se encontró un Ichigo medio vestido que solo le dio un fugaz beso antes de partir a su entrevista de trabajo. Rukia coloco a Yukiko en sus brazos para que se fuera despertando y se encamino hacia la habitaciones de sus dos hijos, primero entro en la de Kei, este ya se había puesto el uniforme y estaba entretenido despeinándose el pelo, Rukia lo dio por imposible y se armó de valor para entrar en la habitación de su hija.

-Kari, KARI, HIKARI KUCHIKI, ARRIBA – dijo Rukia mientras le quitaba la manta a su hija.

-Mama…. Unos minutos…

-Hikari, entras en 10 minutos.

-¿QUE?

-Pues eso hermanita me voy yendo que no quiero que me relacionen con la chica que llega tarde – dijo Kei.

-Ven aquí pedazo de….

-HIKARI, deja a tu hermano y vístete.

…..

Kei salió demasiado pronto de su casa, en su primer día no le apetecía aparecer con su hermana, de la cual todo el mundo se figaría sobretodo por sus grandes ojos violetas y su baja estatura, lo hacían parecer una muñeca, todo y que después al conocerla cambiabas totalmente de opinión.

Kei giro la esquina metido en sus pensamientos y no se dio cuenta que una chica de pelo negro y con grandes atributos se acercaba a toda velocidad, el impacto fue inevitable. Kei cayó de culo y la chica retrocedió unos pasos intentando mantener el equilibrio, pero cayo igualmente. Kei iba a empezar a gritar cuando se figo en la muchacha y sobre todo en sus atributos, era hermosa y no solo por el tamaño de sus atributos.

-HAHAHAHA

La chica se puso a reír mientras se iba disculpando.

-Lo siento, llego un poco tarde…

-No importa…

-Sí que importa mira cómo te he dejado la camisa – dijo la chica acercándose y empezando a quitarle el polvo.

-¿Vas a Preparatoria Fujisawa? – dijo la chica de nuevo mirando la insignia del uniforme.

-Sí y ¿tu?

-Oh, no, no, yo voy a Murakashi Union. Por cierto soy Yumiko Ishida.

-Ah, encantado yo soy Kei Kuchiki. Ha sido un enorme placer conocerte. ¿Podríamos quedar una tarde?– dijo Kei poniendo esa sonrisa que vuelve locas a las chicas.

-Por supuesto…. Ya voy súper tarde, ya nos veremos, un placer Kuchiki-kun. – dijo Yumiko levantándose del suelo.

Adiós – dijo Kei mientras veía como la chica de largos cabellos oscuros corría alejándose de él.

…

Kei llego justo a tiempo y lo primero que vio fue el rostro enfadado de su hermana que le recriminaba el hecho de llegar tarde.

-¿Se puede saber dónde estabas? – dijo Hikari hablando amenazadoramente mientras ponía su cara de niña buena.

-Me he perdido ¿vale?

-Vivimos a 5 minutos.

-Chicos, entrar – les dijo una mujer joven y jovial que debía ser su profesora.

-Chicos os presento a los hermanos Kuchiki, se quedaran con nosotros de forma indefinida, dadles la bienvenida.

La clase estaba sumida en el silencio, todos los alumnos contemplaban boquiabiertos sus nuevos compañeros.

-Encantado – dijo un chico con demasiado entusiasmo.

-Presentaos – dijo la maestra sonriéndolos amablemente.

Hola, me llamo Hikari Kuchiki y seré vuestra compañera este curso, espero que nos podamos llevar bien y que sea de mucha ayuda.

La mitad de los chicos de la clase estaban babeando y los otros tenían una hemorragia nasal entre los suspiros de estos se podían escuchar diferentes comentarios:

-Es una monada.

-Se la ve tan indefensa…

-Su pelo es…

-Sus ojos me capturan, ya la amo.

-Cof,cof…Hola soy Kei, también Kuchiki y seré vuestro este año, si alguna quiere salir conmigo llamadme, vosotros no hace falta ( refiriéndose a las feas y a los chicos) y usted señorita Kashimoto si lo desea también.

Todas la chicas de la clase estaban con la boca abierta, algunas les gustaba que fuera tan guapo y tan directo y otras estaban súper avergonzadas como para decir algo, solo había una que no había caído rendida a los pies de Kei, Aiko, esta se levantó y hecha una furia se acercó a Kei.

-¿Se puede saber quién te crees que eres? ¿Piensas que ahora todas vamos a correr al tus brazos?

-Bueno si tú quieres – dijo Kei poniendo su máxima sonrisa y haciendo así que todas la chicas quedaran en shock, todas menos Aiko lo cual esto le cabreo aún más así que cogió lo primero que pillo y se lo tiro a la cara.

-Arisawa-san sal ahora mismo de la clase, espérame en el pasillo que ahora hablaremos.

-Pero señorita usted ha visto lo que nos ha hecho, nos ha tratado de inferiores y...

-Arisawa-san no quiero volver a avisarla, salga inmediatamente.

-PERO…

-¡Aiko fuera!

Hikari suspiro contrariada, si no fuera porque se había de crear una reputación ahora mismo su hermano habría vuelto al seireitei.

Las tres horas siguientes pasaron, entre los susurros de la admiradoras de Kei y las apuestas de la medidas de Hikari y toco el timbre avisando de la hora del recreo. Hikari salió disparada para evitar los acosadores de sus compañeros, Kei en cambio se quedó a charlar con algunas de sus compañeras, solo las que estaban más buenas.

Hikari por fin encontró un sitio perfecto para comer, se colocó detrás de unos arbustos que la tapaban totalmente y cuando estaba a punto de empezar a comer su alarma empezó a sonar, un hueco andaba cerca y su hermano estaba demasiado ocupado coqueteando así que decidió ir ella sola.

Cuando llego al lugar donde supuestamente había de estar el hueco se llevó un sorpresa tremenda, allí estaba el hueco todo pero no estaba solo, a unos pocos metros de él había un chico con un gran arco.

-Oye- dijo Hikari.

-¿Eres una shinigami?

-¿Cómo sabes quién soy?

-Esta zona está vetada para shinigamis, lárgate o tendremos problemas.

-¿Se puede saber que estás diciendo?

Sabía que había shinigamis tontos, pero tanto…A ver si nos entendemos, tú no puedes estar aquí, vuelve a la sociedad de almas.

Pasare por alto tu insulto, solo por esta vez. ¿Cómo sabes que es la sociedad de alamas?, ¿Eres un humano?

-Largo.

-Chico, he sido demasiado buena contigo, dime quien coño eres y como coño sabes que son los shinigamis y la sociedad de almas y quizá te dejo vivir.

-Los shinigmis no pueden hacer daño a los humanos.

-Ya, pero un hueco podría accidentalmente matarte…

Hikari utilizo el shompo para acercarse al chico, consiguió pasar su espada por el cuello del chico, este no se quedó inmóvil sino que la apunto con su arco.

-Nombre- dijo él.

-Eso debería preguntártelo yo.

-¿El tuyo?

-No te importa… Nos volveremos a encontrar humano…

Hasta pronto, shinigami.

Hikari salió utilizando el shompo hacia su escuela, no había podido con ese rioka y eso la tenía bastante cabreada, además su cabeza estaba repleta de preguntas sobre ese individuo, si fuera buena con el reiatsu intentaría encontrarlo de nuevo pero desafortunadamente ella y el control de su reiatsu no eran muy buenos amigos, podría pedirle ayuda a su hermano, pero quedaría como una inútil que no puede resolver sus problemas.

….

-Hola – Hikari se giró a mirar de donde provenía esa voz.

-Hola.

-Soy Ko Urahara, y estos son Jo Hirako y Aiko Arisawa – dijo una chica de cortos cabellos rubios.

-Oh, tu eres la hija de Urahara-san, la última vez no tuvimos mucho tiempo para hablar, encantada.

-Tu hermano no es tan estirado tú, por lo que me han contado.

-¿Perdón?

-Ko, basta.

-¿Pero acaso no sabes que esto viene de familia? Mi madre molestaba a tu tío, tú te pareces demasiado a tu tío, es el destino – dijo un seria Ko.

-El destino no contaba con que tengo muy mal genio y que no soy como mi tío, si me molestas te arrepentirás.

-Mira como tiemblo, tu secreto ya lo sabe todo el mundo, no te tengo miedo.

-¿Secreto?

-Mira bonita, está claro que no tienes ni un poco de control del reiatsu y que lo han estado ocultando todo este tiempo porque eres la heredera Kuchiki.

-Ko! Lo siento, lleva unos días muy malos – dijo Aiko.

-Es verdad, normalmente no es tan nerviosa, pero hace días que no aparece su madre y está preocupada… -dijo Jo.

-¡Jo! Joder cuando te cuento las cosas espero que me escuches pero que no las vayas contando por ahí – dijo Ko empezando a caminar a gran velocidad hacia la puerta.

….

Kei salió de clase y vio a su hermana hablando con unos chicos, decidió no esperarla he ir tirando, cuando estaba cruzando la puerta de entrada vio lo que le pareció que era un miraje, se fijó mejor y comprobó con gran alegría de que no lo era, delante de él estaba Yumiko.

-Yumiko?

-¿Kuchiki-kun?

-¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Venía a buscar a una amiga.

-Como se llama, quizá la conozco.

-Ai….

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Aiko apareciendo de la nada.

-Solo saludaba a una amiga, ¿estas celosa?

-No has tenido suficiente con lo de esta mañana, ¿quieres repetir?

-No sé de qué me hablas, Yumiko, ¿Te vienes conmigo?

-No te pienses ni por un segundo que la dejare ir contigo.

-Bueno si quieres venir tú…

-Vete a la mierda.

-Kuchiki-kun, Aiko-chan, basta.

-Lo siento Kuchiki-kun hoy había quedado con Aiko –dijo Yumiko cogiendo a Aiko del brazo y caminando hacia la salida.

-Pero si quieres nos vemos mañana – dijo Yumiko sin que Aiko se enterara.

-Hasta mañana.

-Adiós kuchiki-kun.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**BUENO PANDI ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO... SI LES HA GUSTADO DEJEN ALGUN REVIEW QUE SIEMPRE SON AGRADABLES, ACEPTO CRITICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS **

**NOS LEEMOS PRONTO PANDI.**


End file.
